Fight and Night
by FlareonRocks
Summary: What happens when fighting daily goes to far? Will the romance stay a secret? Will everyone end up hating you for something that didn't happen?
1. The start

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.  
Rated T for Teen

OK. I was reading through some old fanfics I like and I suddenly got inspired for a new story. So I am going to start writing this one and hopefully finish off my other. Lets just see how it goes.

* * *

I slowly kissed her cheek as the moonlight slid over us. I heard her whisper gently,

"Butch, you know how I feel, but if we got caught..."

"Shhh. Don't worry about that now. All that matters is that you and I are here together. Now what has been bothering you so bad?" I asked trying to comfort my counterpart.

"Every time I sneak out of the house I hear a faint laugh. It's so familier. If I keep hearing it I might go crazy." Buttercup whispered, almost crying. I held her close.

"Don't worry. No matter what happens you'll be safe." I said giving her a last hug for the night. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. I'll try to go easy on you."

* * *

One week ago

"Co'mon BC, play fair." I said dodging the kick that was sent my way. During free period me and Buttercup ALWAYS fought. Didn't matter why we just would.

"I don't fight fair? Says the boy who jumped me from behind." She replied getting back into fighting position. We were both dripping sweat and breathing heavily. A bell rang in the distance signaling that it was lunch time. I wanted to keep fighting but my stomach argued.

"See you tomorrow." I said heading to the gym locker rooms. I always had spare clothes in there so that I wouldn't be dirty after my fights with Buttercup.

Ever sense we were 10 all 6 of us had fights every day. But mine and Buttercups just kept getting worse and worse. Something inside of me just kept whispering, "Kill her Butch. Make her suffer like you did."

So I fought and fought and she always hit back. But she was starting to get weaker. She was take longer getting up, slower at reacting, and her perception was down. It made me smile. I knew that any day now she would be dead at my feet.

Anyways I got changed and went to lunch. I sat down with my brothers, Boomer and Brick, and our good friends Erick, Josh, and Luke. Brick and Boomer looked wore out.

"Bro's what did you do? Fight stampeding elephants?" I asked starting to eat.

"No. Blossom and Bubbles. They just kept dodging. But we hurt 'em bad." Brick answered drinking some water. I looked at the girls table and sure enough they were all beat up. I grinned.

"What is up with you guys and the girls anyway?" Luke asked following my gaze.

"We've told you before. They killed us. So we have to kill them." I answered.

"The only difference will be they won't be able to come back" Boomer answered darkly. I admit it, we were still pretty damn evil. But hey, it was in our DNA.

* * *

Ok it was short. But do you like? Hate? Should I dump it? Or no? It's all up to you. :)


	2. First meetup

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

I finished lunch and threw away my garbage. I decided to go to the school library and see if there were any good horror books before class started. You can't expect me to be violent all the time can you?

Anyways when I got to the library I got strange looks from the other students but the librarian just gave me a smile and said,

"Back to get more horror?"

"Yes Ms. Sutherland." I said stopping at the counter.

"I just got some new books in. They're all ready to be checked out. Would you like to look through them?" She asked. I nodded and we headed into the back room. It was cold and dark in there as always. She handed me a stack of books.

"These are all horror. Anything catch your eye?" She said. I looked through the stack and one in particular caught my eye.

"Love to the Grave. I think I'll take this one." I put the stack down. We went out to check the book out. Once I had it I left the library. No need to scare the nerds anymore than I already had.

After the day was done I headed straight home. I wanted to read the book for whatever reason. I got home and sat on the couch. I started reading and to my surprise it was terrifying. The romance wasn't sickly sweet. It was a dark romance.

I got halfway through the book by the time my brothers got home. I quickly closed the book and through it on the coffee table. Boomer saw it and grinned.

"I see we all stole something from the girls today." He said.

"We all stole something from the girls?" I asked kind of confused. Brick threw a hair brush on the table and Boomer threw a necklace on the table.

"And you stole the book Buttercup was carrying around.I swore she had it leaving the school but awesome you got it." Brick said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. Boomer sat in the chair and it was turned to Basketball. I took the book and went to my room. I can't believe I had the same taste of books as Buttercup.

I sat on my bed and Him walked in.

"Whats the matter Butch? You seem fumed." Him said.

"Just... stupid Buttercup is reading the same book I am. And it wasn't for an assignment." I said.

"You like reading? I didn't even think you could." Him said. I threw my lamp at him and he left. I laid back and started reading again.

* * *

That Night

It was about midnight and I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go fly around for a little bit. Him didn't give a damn what we did. I flew to the other side of the town. I realized I was getting close to Puff territory. So I turned. I could take Buttercup, but not all three of them. I ended up somewhere in the forest. I landed. Fuzzy territory was near to.

I sat on a rock and heard a noise behind me. I jumped and got ready to fight. Buttercup came out o the bushes.

"BC? What are you doing here?" I asked more ready-ing myself.

"Butch can we call a truce for the night? I 'm not in the fighting mood." She said. I put my hands down and nodded. I wasn't exactly fight ready in my muscle shirt and lounge pants. I sat on a rock and starred at the moon. She sat on one a few feet away. She pulled out a book and started reading. I looked at the cover and saw it was the one I was reading.

I looked at her eyes and read the reflection from I recited the first few lines cause I remembered them.

"I stared at the girl before me. She was half dead and not getting any better. I knew she would not make it through the night with her condition." I said. Buttercup grinned and read.

"'Listen I'm dying.' She said weakly. 'I just want you to know that I'll be thinking of you until I'm the one that lurks in the grave.' I picked her up and held her close'" Buttercup said standing up. I walked in front of her and said,

"'I can promise you this. You won't be alone in this grave. I'll be with you until the maggots have eaten my bone marrow.'"

Mine and Buttercup's eyes met. I starred into them darkly. She gave back the same look. Somewhere in the distance a woman laughed. Our looks lighten and I leaned in. I was about half an inch from her face when I realized what was going on. I backed away and said,

"See you tomorrow, BC. At normal time." With that I flew away. Unsure of the feeling in my gut as I heard that laugh again.

"Ahahaha!"

* * *

So do you like it? And if you didn't notice it's going to be written in Butch's POV. Please rate and review! :)


	3. Dead by the end of the week

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

The next morning  
I woke up the next morning mad. I had a stupid dream that I had gone out flying and I almost kissed Buttercup. Yuck.

I got ready for the day. I put on a pair of black pants and a green t-shirt. I wasn't in the mood to get all fancy. I put on my shoes and headed to the kitchen. Boomer was already up.

"Hey bro. Where did you go last night? Me and Brick ordered an extra large pizza and we were gonna give you a slice." He said. Dammit that means it wasn't a dream! Anyways I just shrugged and said,

"Out flying. I had to get some air." Brick came in and threw some shoes at my face. I caught them and scowled.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"Today's soccer day." He said grabbing a soda. "And it's Wednesday. You know what that means."

"Extra strength day." Boomer said. I smirked. We had found out that on the day of the week that we were brought back to life we were a bit stronger. Not by much mind you. But enough so that we could over take the girls.

"And with how things have been lately we might just be able to knock them out." I said putting the shoes in my backpack. "And the sooner we knock them out..."

"The sooner they'll die." Brick said. We all ate breakfast and started getting ready to leave when we heard Him yell,

"Ahh! My team lost again last night!" We all looked at each other and went faster. Him was known to get angry when baseball didn't do what he wanted. We quickly left and flew off to school.

When we got there we headed our separate ways. Brick had science, Boomer had math, and I had English. I don't see why. I speak good enough.

On the way to class I saw Buttercup hanging out with her boy friend, Mitch. I smiled. Why not mess with her a little early?

"Hey guys, what you up to?" I said walking over to them. Buttercup glared at me.

"Butch, why don't you just leave?" She said.

"Buttercup be nice. Butch isn't that bad." Mitch said. I laughed. She just glared at me more.

"So Butch what you been up to?" Mitch asked.

"Oh not much. Just hanging out, making it through school." I said. I looked at a clock. "Sorry. Gotta head to class. See you later." I went away. What was really strange is that Mitch and Buttercup were both pretty violent. That's what kept them together. There was nothing in the name of romance at all. In fact I think Mitch was afraid that it would become that way. They'd be through for good.

My next few classes went by slowly. Then free period came. I was so exited. Nothing made me happier than beating Butters senseless. When I went outside I saw her leaning against a pole. She seemed distracted, perfect. I made sure there was plenty of distance and started running. I was picking up speed as I came closer. I jumped her from beside and tackled her to the ground.

I flipped her over onto her back and started punching her face. She was caught off guard so she wasn't able to fight back. I just kept punching her and punching her and before I knew it the five minute bell rang. I got up and smiled. I had finaly knocked BC out. She'd be dead by the end of the week.

I walked away smiling.


	4. That laugh again

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Rated  
T for Teen

* * *

After school I went home as usual. I didn't have books so I just laid in my room throwing a basketball into the air. I heard something unknown in the distance. I opened the window and I heard it clearly,

it was that laugh again.

I got really dizzy and fell to the ground. After a minute I felt fine again. I decided in would be best to take a nap and do all the important stuff at night. So I got in bed and fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about 11 at night. I heard the laugh again through my still open window. I knew something was up so I flew out my window and went towards the source. I went fast but slow enough so that there wasn't a green streak behind me. I heard something in front of me so I flew faster. A moment later I smacked head on to whatever was in front of me.

We hit the ground and looked at each other. And it was no other than Buttercup.

"Hey BC. What are you doing?" I asked standing up.

"I heard a weird laugh. So I went to find it. It made me dizzy." She said. I helped her up and kept holding her hand.

"That's weird. That is what I was doing. It almost made me pass out." I said.

"Wow. Maybe they're connected." I noticed she wasn't fighting me holding her hand. I didn't know why but holding her hand made me feel good. I grabbed her other hand to see if it made me feel any better. And it did. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Butch, I don't know about you but..." She said.

"I am really starting to feel for you." I finished.

We looked at each others eyes and started moving closer. When we were an inch away from each other we stopped.

"Butch this is so wrong."

"But it feels so right." I closed my eyes and did the last thing I would've ever think, I kissed her.

And it wasn't just an innocent kiss either. It was passionate. Every time I tried to kiss her more passionatly she just matched it. I put my arms on her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. I kissed deeper, she would match. I held her tighter, she did the same. I slid my tounge into her mouth thinking she wouldn't do the same and she did. Our tounges met and it turned into the most passionate kiss ever.

I finished it a while later. We backed away from each other kind of dazed. After a moment of dead silence she looked at her watch and said,

"I'd better get going. It's 2 in the morning and my sisters might notice the TV ain't on." She started flying away.

"Hey BC." I called out. She looked at me and stopped. "Same time tomorrow?"

She smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

OK now I know this chapter doesn't make a lot of sense and it's short. But I was in the backseat of a car with a dog kennel next to me. So it was very uncomfortable to type. That is the reason it's short.


	5. I cried, and cried, and cried

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a headache. I really needed to stop going out at night or it might just kill me.

Anyways I got ready for the day and headed out into the main room. My brothers were sitting on the couch. When they saw me they came over to me.

"OK Butchy boy. Who is she?" Brick asked folding his arms in a fake serious matter.

"Who's who?" I asked honestly confused. Boomer leaned against the wall.

"You were gone again last night. When we asked him to see where you were we saw you suddenly stop and fall to the ground." He said with a little smirk.

"I thought I saw a dead body. I was going to hide it in case a puff found it. Cause I really am not in the mood to visit Mojo up close. At least until he's out again." I lied. I am really thankful Buttercup wasn't able to be seen.

"Whatever you say Butch. Co'mon. Lets get to school. The puffs final days are upon them." Brick said grabbing his stuff and leaving. Boomer did the same and I followed. I didn't comment on what he said. I was starting to like BC. I wasn't sure if I wanted her to die anymore.

When we got to school we headed our separate ways. Girls went open mouthed at me. I was wearing a really tight undershirt with an open button up shirt over it. And just normal jeans. I really didn't understand what girls saw in me. So I am a bad-boy, big whoop. All it does is make security follow me when I go to the mall.

I went to my locker and started opening it up. Mitch's was right across the hall. Him and Buttercup were talking. I carefully listened in.

"I'm sorry Mitch. I just don't see us being anything in the future." Buttercup said.

"But BC, we were made for each other." He said.

"Technically speaking Butch and I were. But that's not the point." She said. I shuttered to this because it reminded me we had the exact same tastes. Well in most things. Not in clothes though.

"The point is, I want a tough guy who's willing to give me a little romance. And you don't give me any."

"I knew it." Mitch said. "Your sisters said you've been leaving in the middle of the night and that you've been acting strange. Can you at least tell me who the dude is?"

"Mitch, I'm not dumping you for another guy. I'm dumping you ca-"

"Cause why? I'm the only guy in this school who likes you. Or liked you I guess is now the case. You know it's one thing to dump me. It's a completely different one to cheat then lie about it." Mitch finished. He slammed his locker and left. Buttercup stood there for a moment. I noticed she didn't have her stuff with her. I put all my stuff in my locker and headed over to her.

"Awh. The poor Buttercup ain't getting anymore flowers. How sad." I said smirking. Peple started quickly leaving the hallway.

"Shut it Butch. I ain't in the mood." She said looking at me.

"Oh what? Do you need something to make it all better?" I said getting really close to her.

"Butch don't." She repeated. I whispered in her ear.

"We're starting to be discovered. Just meet me right after school." She nodded.

"Co'mon BC," I said so people could hear again. "You know you want me."

"I wouldn't want you if you were made of solid gold." She said.

"Really? So if I kissed you, you wouldn't melt." I said.

"OH hell-" I caught her in a kiss. She sent her knee into my 'area' then punched me into the lockers across the hall. I hit them hard and smirked.

"Nice one." I stood up and took off the button up shirt. I threw it to the side and got into a fighting position. She took off her jacket and threw it to the side as well. She was wearing a black tank top. She got into a fighting position. We both counted to three and charged at each other.

We got to each other and started punching and kicking. I assume we were going at lightning speeds. We were dodging each other and started going into the air. There was a sphere of green light around us. We crashed through the ceiling. I must of been off guard for a second cause the next thing I know she had the upper hand. She was punching my gut, kicking my legs, I was being beaten. I backed up for a second. She was breathing hard and I was a wreck. I looked at her. I had never realized how hot she really was.

"You OK Butch?" She said. She laughed. "I never thought I'd say this but your body is pretty nice." I grinned. I started getting sore all over.

"What do you see in me BC? I ain't worth more than shit." I whispered looking into here eyes. I could tell I was starting to look like a weak puppy.

"I can't tell what you see in me either." She whispered back. We slowly started floating closer to each other. The next thing I know she was being zapped by a red laser. She started falling to the ground. Brick and Boomer floated up to me.

"It's OK dude. We all get beat at some point." Boomer said. I stared at Buttercup as she hit the ground. I looked my brothers and slowly nodded.

"Yeah...I'm gonna ditch for the rest of the day. So I don't have to go into school a wreck." I said. They nodded and went back into the school through the hole in the roof. Once they were out of site I quickly flew down to Buttercup. She was slightly steaming and her clothes were burned. I picked her up and started flying. I flew to the forest and found a cave.

I laid her down on the ground. I knew that I was going to be in deep trouble when nobody found her but I couldn't let her stay hurt and not allowed to have contact with me. I flew as fast as I could around town and picked up a change of clothes for me, a change of clothes for her, 2 pillows, two blankets, and a first aid kit. I went back to the cave. I pt one of the blankets on the ground and out Buttercup on it with a pillow under her head. I put bandages on all her wounds. I put the other blanket on her and got cleaned up myself.

After I was done I sat on a rock. I wrote a note to Buttercup. It said,

"I know it only happened once. But I can't let you beat me. I know it may sound like my pride is coming this but it's not. I'm starting to get really strong feelings about you. Every day I want to be closer to you. But if I get close to you I want to hurt you. I'm not sure what's going on, but I know I won't be able to even look at you again. I just want you to not worry. Have a wonderful life.  
-Love Butch."

I put it where she could she it when she woke up, then I left. I landed somewhere in town and started walking down the street. I looked at a TV screen in a store window. I watched as a picture of Buttercup appeared on the screen.

"...and nobody knows where she is at present time. We just know she was last seen with the Rowdyruff Boy, Butch. If anybody sees him please contact police."

The people on the street all looked at me. I started backing up slowly. I realized that right now, everyone thought I was a murderer. I flew at the speed of light. I swerved a bunch so that my trail was useless.

I got back to hims house and went to the basement. I went into one of the basement rooms and locked the door. I got into the fidel position and started crying. Yes even I cried when I found out I was wanted for a murder that NEVER happened.

I cried, and cried, and cried. Again I heard that weird laugh. Images of Buttercup flooded my head. I layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

I know, I know. It was a major twist. I wanted more drama. Plus I needed a twist to keep me going. Please rate and review! :)


	6. Or worse, myself

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

I woke up in the morning in pain. Note to self: no matter how bad of a mood you're in, always make sure to go to a bed before you fall asleep.

I got up and stretched. I searched my brain for why I had been upset. Oh yeah, I was wanted because people thought I killed Buttercup. I went over to the TV and turned it to the news. I sat down and watched Buttercups story.

"Thanks goodness for our findings this morning! Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls has been found! She arrived late last night at her home. All her wounds had been treated and she was in perfect condition. The only problem with her was that her eyes were red and puffy. The story around town is that before she returned home she was being carried by Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys to an undisclosed location. The police are assuming that he had beat her and left her to die. Then after his disappearance she healed her wounds.  
Some civilians are saying that they saw Butch Jojo walking down the street after when we assume he beat her. These witnesses say they tried cornering him. He backed away then flew away extremely fast. Nobody, has seen him sense. Police are questioning his brothers, and his guardian. When asked about his brother Brick Jojo had this to say:

'Our brother is evil. We all are. But we're over beating them to death. We still fight really hard. But we wouldn't take a defencless person far away, beat them, and leave them to die.' His other Boomer Jojo said this.

'Butch may be the meanest of us. But he has a heart. While he is violent, he still has a heart of gold and would never do this.' His guradian Him had this to say,

'Butch couldn't do something like this. He doesn't have the inteligence.'

So all the town is asking now is where is Butch Jojo now? And is he really a danger? I'm Katie Benfeild, Townsville news."

After wating the story I turned the TV off. OK so I wasn't wanted for murder anymore. I was wanted for attempted murder. I sat down on the couch and thought about what I was suppose to do. The police would be searching the house soon. OR at the very least today. I was getting hungry. And I would be captured no matter where I went. Great.

OK. What I had to do first was clear my name. I am not sure how to do that. So I'll go to my second thing, hiding.

* * *

If there was any place in this universe I could hide it was Him's secret room. He had moniters of the whole world in there. You could even watch specific people. I lookec at the time, 6:30. Him is out for a power walk, Brick is asleep, and Boomer was probably taking a shower. I quietly opened the door and headed upstairs. I Quietly went into Hin's room and to his closet. I opened it, then the secret door on the floor. I jumped in then closed the door behind me.

If there was one place that creeped me out it was this room. Almost everything was floating and the speace around me was red. I went over to the moniters. I typed Brick's name into the special remote and his screen popped up. He wasn't sleeping. Him and Boomer were at the puff's house. They were sitting on their couch talking to Blossom and Bubbles.

"Please help us." Brick pleaded. "I know we're not exactly the people you want to help, but our brother is in trouble and we're worried about him."

"Why should we help you?" Bubbles said in her nice but serious tone. "You guys have been beating us worse everyday."

"We know. But we're worried." Boomer said. "He always talks to us or we at least see him. And if he really did what everyone says he did he would have bragged about it. Not hidden."

"Well..." Blossom said looking at Bubbles. "I think we'll help you. Not only because it's our job to help but because when Buttercup got back she had been crying and clutching a note."

"So you'll help?" Boomer and Brick said together. The girls nodded.

"On one condition, a life long truce. NO more violent beating each other up like this. We are going to at least be nice to each other." Blossom said holding her hand out. Brick looked at Boomer who nodded. Then Brick and Blossom shook hands.

"Well now that that is taken care of," Bubbbles said leaning back in her chair. "DO you guys think anything was going on with Butch and Buttercup?"

"We knew something was going on with a girl." Boomer said. "Butch kept sneaking out late at night and coming home a couple hours later. Plus he read some romance novel and was just acting weird." Brick said. A moment later a door crashed down. The police quickly swarmed in and shocked Brick and Boomer.

"What are you doing?" Blossom screamed. The police cheif walked over to her.

"Everything is alright Blossom. We will have these boys contained in a matter of no time." He said.

"What did they do?" Bubbles said holding back tears.

"Well, we need them. Their brother is wanted for attempted murder. WE're using them as bait. That and they are a menice to society. After we contain all three we are going to give them each a vial of antidote X." He said as bands were put on Brick and Boomer.

"Each a vial?" Bubbles screamed. Blossom held her sister while talking.

"That will kill them! Their made of chemical X and with that amount-"

"We know that, Ms. Utonium. Unfortunatly that is what we have to do. And until we contain Butch, Brick adn Boomers powers will be nulled."

"Officer no!" A voice called from upstairs. "You can't kill them." Buttercup appeared. She was crying and holding a peice of paper.

"If you kill Butch, I'll kill you. Or worse, myself."

* * *

There's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Please Rate and Review! :)


	7. Great

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

"If you kill Butch, I'll kill you. Or worse, myself."

After Buttercup said that I blankly starred at the screen. Why would she kill herself if I was dead? I went back to watching and listening.

The room got silent. I expected the chief to say that he wouldn't try to hurt me anymore, or that Buttercup shouldn't kill herself.

"Hello?" Buttercup said waving her hands in front of his face. He just looked at her.

"Go ahead. With you out of the way Butch will have no reason to live. So all the ruffs will be dead, you'll be dead. And people with true powers will rise up." He said. "Besides what did you think I was going to do? Just let you confess your love? Have him come flying from Him's house to say hi to you? Then have the truth be discovered and me put in a vat of boiling water?"

"People with true powers?" Bubbles whispered.

"Yes. You are all just kids who were given a chemical to make you special. True powers are to people who train countless hours trying to get them. Then they somehow do." The chief said. Quickly collars were put on the girls and they all fell down.

"What did you do to us?" Blossom squeaked.

"I put a collar on you so that you can't use your powers to stop me." He said.

"Who are you?" Buttercup said. I could tell she was trying to be strong but it wasn't going so well.

"You don't know?" He said then collapsed. A laugh came from the distance. A laugh I was starting to hate. A female started talking.

"You silly girl. You really thought you loved Butch cause of fate? HA! I changed fate. I laughed at the fact you had a small thing for him. Once I had realized that I started using it to my advantage. I can make people love each other. I can make others do my bidding. All by laughing. Yes I know it's a strange way but hey, you gotta do what you gotta do." The female said.

"I will always love Butch. I don't care if it was fate, you, or the rebel inside me. I love him." Buttercup said. Blossom and Bubbles had already passed out from their powers taken away. Buttercup said what she said. Then did the same.

The monitor went black and I starred at it blankly. The girl I loved, loved me back. IN a way. That laugh was making us fall in love. But it felt so real. I guess I always knew in the back of my head that it wasn't real. But it felt so right.

I shook the thought and got back to the matter at hand. Brick and Boomer were bait and on the death list. Blossom and Bubbles were probably with them. And if that person is controlling my emotions, she'll probably torture Buttercup, to hurt me. Well I wasn't sure where to start. Find out who this person is, find out where this person lives, find out where the other five were, become immune to antidote X, and actually start doing all this.

I think I shold start with the last one. I got up, left the secret room, and headed outside. I started fling. Nowhere to start. No idea where to go. Great.

* * *

I know it's short. But I had to write something and this is all I could think of. Please rate and review! :)


	8. You have my blessing

Diclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

* * *

I realized after I started flying what the real first step would be. Clearing my name.

Now for the average teenager wanted for attempted murder, if they were innocent they got off free pretty easily. Why? Well there isn't exactly a large number of teenage murderers in Townsville.

Me on the other hand had a harder time. Cause I was actually an ex criminal. Great. Just great. I started heading to town hall when I realized something, they won't listen to me. So I headed over to the Utonium residence. Sure the girls were gone. But the Professor wasn't.

When I got there the door was broken down. No surprise. I headed inside and looked around. Everything was as I had last saw it. I went to a metal door just inside the living room. I knocked on the door. The Proffesor frantically opened the door and started talking.

"Oh officers. I'm so glad you came. My girls were kidnapped and so were two of the Rowdyruff Boys. I know they may be criminals but-Butch?" He looked at me wide eyed.

"Hello Proffesor. I know you probably hate me but you have to believe me. The girls are in serious danger." I said. He sighed.

"I know. I heard the whole thing through the door. Come on down." He stepped aside and I went into his lab. It was as creepy as I remember it. I sat down in a chair.

"OK, Butch. I don't trust you yet. But you may be the only chance I have at saving my girls." He said sitting in a different chair.

"And I want to find them as much as you do." I said. "I was sick of the fighting for reasons you probably know."

"Yes I heard what Buttercup said. Anyways if we're going to find out anything we'll need to think. Who do we know of that can basically control love?" He said. I starred at him blankly.

"But why would she target us?" I said after realizing who it was.

"Well she was probably aiming for all six of you but only effected you two." He said. "The reason she probably did it is because she doesn't think you're worthy of your powers. She trained countless. She was a prostitute in order to find out how to control men. Then from that she must have learned about how to make a women fall in love. How she can do it with a laugh I'll never understand. But one thing is certain. She wants you all dead. And she only needs one more. Are we going to let her get that one?"

"No." I said. I looked at Proffesor. I couldn't even imagine what he was going through. I stood up and patted his back reassuringly.

"I promise sir, your girls are going to be fine." He nodded at me then looked at me.

"Do you have any idea where she lives?" He said. He handed me a really detailed map of Townsville. I looked at it.

"Well...You said she was a prostitute and she found out what love was that way. Well it would take a long time to learn what she did. So she might have moved into a hotel, a cheap one, so she could do all her stuff there." I said. I circled the cheapest hotels in the city.

"How did you know that those were cheapest?" He said.

"Well...lets just say baseball is Him's least favorite sport." I said. "Anyways 4 of these 7 are always watched by the FBI. 1 of them is next to Town hall. That leaves two. One in the upper class and one the dangerous part of town." I looked at him.

"Well" The professor said. "Are you sure they'll be there?"

"As sure as I can be." I said. "Well I know what I need to do now." I started flying upstairs.

"Wait, Butch."

"Yeah."

"If everything turns out good, you have my blessing."

I was really surprised. I smiled as I flew up the stairs. Well that saved a future conversation.

* * *

Hi! I hope you like the chapter. You probably know who it is. If not it'll be in the next chapter. Please Rate and Review! :)


	9. She kissed Brick

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen.

**Ok first a little note. This is going to be a gruesome chapter at some points. So I just wanted to forewarn you.**

* * *

I flew across town to the dangerous neighborhood. It was bad to the point of me and my brothers never went there. But I knew to save the one I loved I would have to. I just hoped she wasn't in too bad of shape.

I got to the hotel and went iinto the front door. There was a guy sitting at the desk reading a magazine. He looked at me.

"What do you want, kid?" He snapped. I backed away a few steps.

"I was just wondering which room Sedusa is in?" I said hiding the fear in my voice.

"Heh. She's in room 63 on the top floor. But she's busy tonight. Had two boys much like yourself and three girls with her. I think she's booked for the night." He said going back to his magazine. I went outside and flew to the top floor. I started looking in windows.

"Lets see..." I muttered to myself. "empty, empty, drug dealer, curtains closed, another drug dealer, two boys wrapped in barbed wire, em-Wait." I went back to where the two boys were. I carefully looked at them and backed away in shock.

It was Brick and Boomer. But they were all cut up. Blood was oozing out of them. Their faces were swollen to the point I couldn't see their eyes. Blood was everywhere in the room and the barbed wire was going deep into them. I held back gagging and got closer to the window. All around the room there was knifes, tons of barbed wire, a couple guns, and all the normal stuff a hotel room would have. I tried to open the window but it was locked. I waited.

A few minutes later Sedusa came out of the bathroom dragging Bubbles and Blossom by their ankles. They were bruised up but not as bad as Brick and Boomer. She tied them up tightly with the wire and put the next to my brothers. I heard her talking.

"Well this is no fun. None of you have any information anyways. Damn. I guess just ones left." She left into the bathroom again. I knew that Buttercup was going to end up worse than the four put together. I tried everything I could to open the window without breaking it. Nothing worked. Sadusa came back in dragging Buttercup by her hair.

"Well Buttercup. Looks like you're outta luck." She said tieing Buttercup to a chair. "Looks like you're going to talk. Oh and Butch, I know you're already here but lets pretend you're not." She laughed her special laugh. I got a little dizzy but managed to stay floating. All I could think about was how much I loved Buttercup and how much I wanted her to be in my arms. Every second I wasn't next to her was physically hurting me.

"Oh Butch. Is my little love laugh making you want her heart? Heh. New trick I learned. I can anyone fall in love with anyone. That is the worst pain. Now come in here. Hug her." Sadusa said evily. I wanted to. But I knew that if I wanted to save her I couldn't. I shook my head lightly. She shrugged.

"Fine. Hm. You won't come hug her. Let's try this on for size." She snapped her fingers. Buttercup's head snapped up. She looked over at Brick.

"Brick! Oh what has happened to you." Buttercup said running over and sitting on Brick's lap. I heard him grunt. My heart started hurting, bad.

"Oh Butch. What's wrong? can't stand to see your love fall for another. Oh and if you're wondering why I didn't laugh. Well that's to make two people fall in love with each other. I just need to do a little snap for one love." Sadusa said. She sat in a chair. I held back tears.

"Will you be quiet?" Buttercup said snuggling into Brick. "Oh Bricky. I just love how we found each other. Almost as much as I love you." My heart snapped and I screamed. I kept the tears held back though. How? I'll never know.

"Butch? Aren't you gonna try to save her?" Sadusa put her fingers together. I shook my head. "Your lose, Butch." She snapped both sets of fingers. I longed more for Buttercup. And she kissed Brick.

I starred wide eyed. I burst into tears. I felt the most love in the world for the girl kissing my brother. I quickly got the ground and collapsed. I curled up and kept crying. I heard Sadusa laugh again. I cried harder as my mind filled with Buttercup. I fell asleep crying.

* * *

I woke up a couple hours later. Some hobo was digging through my pockets. I smacked him. I didn't have anything but still it was weird. It was still dark out. I could tell it wasn't much later than when I had fallen asleep. I flew up to the window again. I looked in. Sadusa wasn't there. Everyone else was tied up. I used my laser to cut through the glass. I slipped inside.

"Well well well..." A voice behind me said. I turned to see Sadusa. She still had her hood one. She hadn't taken it off sense I saw her from the secret room. "What do you want? I control love. I could make you kiss me right now. In fact...eh. I need a non perv kiss." She snapped her fingers.

I starred at Sadusa. I felt nothing for her. I shrugged as she stared at me in shock.

"What? It didn't work." She said. She kept snapping. I just kept starring blankly. "OH it doesn't matter!" She grabbed me and kissed me. Her lips tasted like shit. She backed away.

"You're not falling for me..." She said dumb founded.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm just here to fight." I said getting in a fighting stance. She got into a stance to. Just as I was about to jump a dude came in. He was unappealing and in his boxers.

"Oh flutter queen." He said going up to Sadusa. "I know what you are. But I paid $1,000. You're mine for the night." He wrapped his hands around her and started kissing her neck. She giggled.

"You dirty dog." she said flirty. "I'll be right back. Just go get comfy."

"Nah. I don't care if the kid sees. You're mine." He said. He pulled off her hood and started making out with her. She had EXTREMELY short hair. She must have given it up to control love. I sighed I charged energy in my hands and shot it at the couple the both screamed and fell to the ground. They were out cold. I took out my phone. I called 911. When they answered I spoke.

"Yes this is Butch Jojo. The Powerpuff Girls and my brothers were taken by Sadusa, a prostitute and villain. I also have here a man who was paying for the prostitution. Yes. Yes I guess I'm turning myself in."

I gave them the address. And hung up. When the people got there they got the five and put them in an ambulance. They first took Sadusa and the mostly naked dude. The chief of police came up to me.

"Thank you for coming here Butch. Unfortunately you are wanted for attempted murder. We're going to take you to the hospital and give you some medicine to help you get over Sadusa effects. Then we are taking you to the prison until we have proof that you didn't try killing her." I nodded in agreement and followed him to his car. I was waiting in the doctors office and I saw a pen and paper. I wrote a note to Buttercup. When the Doctor came back I handed him the note.

"Make sure Buttercup gets this. You can read it if you really want." I said. He nodded and smiled. He put a syringe in my arm. He attached it to the medicine. As it started going into me I got sleepy. My eyes started closing as I whispered,

"Buttercup I love you. I always have, always will."

* * *

OK! That's that chapter. There will be more I promise. It'll be fluff though.

**On a side note I have ideas. I'm not sure if I should put them in this story. Or if I should write a sequel. It's going to be based the year they're out of high school. And a bunch oh stuff is going to happen. I'm probably going to do a sequel cause the ideas are much different. But I want to know your thoughts.**

So please rate and review! :)


	10. Brick! Boomer!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen.

* * *

I sat in my cell. I was in an orange prison outfit. I had a thing around my ankles that doubled as a tracker and a thing that would not let me use my powers. Now I know why the girls collapsed when they got it. Without my powers I had no energy. So I just sat on my cot an looked around my cell. I was the only one in it cause even without my powers I was strong enough to beat anybody here up. I didn't want to though.

Even though I was no longer under Sadusa's effects I still kept thinking about Buttercup. My feelings that I had been hiding from myself about Buttercup had come out. I was still madly in love with her. Even if she didn't feel the same I know she wouldn't accuse me of attempted murder. I guess you never know though.

A few hours later I heard footsteps. I lookeed up and saw two cops coming towards my cell. I guess it wass time for lunch. I had lost all sense of time in here. I stood up as they entered.

"Anything in here you wanna keep?" One of them asked. I shook my head. I hated everything about this place.

"OK then." The other one said. "Come with us." He put handcuffs on me and the two led me out. All the other prisoners were staring, slightly scared. I scared everyone there cause my brothers and I had actually defeated the Puffs. I looked into a cell and the people jump away as far as they could. I smirked.

The cops led me out to the front entrance. They uncuffed me.

"What's going on?" I asked honestly confused.

"Buttercup Untonium came in personally and told us to release you. She also told us about how she had gotten so bad and that if you wouldn't have tended her wounds she'd be dead." One of them said. I smiled. Maybe we still had a shot. I heard the door open. I looked and saw my brothers. All happy and well.

"Brick! Boomer!" I said running over to them I hugged them both and looked at them. They were in perfect health.

"Wow. I didn't think two days in the slammer could do so much to a person." Boomer chuckled. I messed up his hair.

"Well you do realize the last time I saw you your faces were swollen, barbed wire was cutting into already open skin, and there was blood everywhere." I said trying to hide how worried I was when that was happening.

"Did you bring the clothes boys?" One of the cops said. They nodded and handed me a set of my clothes. I went to a room and changed. I went back out and handed them the uniform.

"Butch I hoped you learned something." One of the cops said taking out a key. "That even though bads things may happen. Loosing the one you love will hurt the most." He took off the tracker. Me and brothers left.

"So what do you want to do?" Brick asked me.

"Go get a burger. They have really small portions at that place." I said. We went out to get burgers. My brothers talked about random stuff while I thought about what the cop had said. And I knew they were right. I starred at Brick. He didn't have the slightest clue what Buttercup had did. When that happened it had broke my heart.

Of course I had to go to school on Monday. I really wasn't looking forward to it cause I had gotten outta jail for what I did. Going for drugs was common, but attempted murder than being found innocent wasn't.

Anyways I walked into school and had everyone stare at me. I let my brothers go their seperate ways and I headed to my locker.

* * *

**Ok I'll be honest that was just a filler chapter. I am not sure what I want to do at this point. I know what I want to happen, but I am not sure how I'm going to get there.**  
Please rate and review! :)


	11. BC

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

**OK I know it's been a week and I had been pretty good on updating. But school just started and I was stressed.**

**On a different note, thank you very much to Bubblycutie. I was stuck so I asked her for some help and she did. I really appreciate her and if you don't already you should read some of her stories. They're really good.**

* * *

When I got to my locker I opened it up and started putting stuff in. I heard some people snickering behind me. I turned and looked at them. It was Erick, Josh, and Luke. My suppose to be friends.

"Hey look, Butchy Boy is outta jail. Please don't kill us." Luke said. They all started laughing.

"Hey guys we better stop or else he might bring us to a cave in the forest and heal our wounds." Josh said.

"Oh no Butch. Please don't be such a wimp!" Erick said. They laughed harder. I growled and walked over to them.

"Very funny guys. Where did you learn to be such comedians?" I said. I could tell that my eyes were slowly starting to glow a dark green.

"Woah Butch. Calm down. Besides you can't take us." Luke said. The next thing I know I was being tackled onto my front. One of them was pinning my arms behind my back in a way that would hurt if I moved at all. Josh kneeled in front of me. He smirked.

"What's wrong? In a little pain. Lets just say we were tired of you and your brothers beating up on us. So we went to Mojo and with a little bribing we got him to tell us how to trap you guys." He said.

"Oh look what we have here. An innocent guy being trapped by his friends." I heard a voice say. Josh got up and walked over to the person.

"Hey Buttercup. Don't worry we got Butch contained." He said.

"You can't contain Butch." She said. She lifted Josh up and threw him down the hall. With whoever I had on top of me distracted I was able to throw the person off me and against the lockers. Erick had BC in a choke hold. She threw him towards me and I kicked him over near Josh. Me and her standed there looking at each other.

"I was wondering..." I said to avoid falling down crying, "What did you mean just now when you said that I can't be contained?"

"Just that you're wild, unpredictable, and spontaneous." She said.

"Oh. So really nothing like Mitch..."I said kind of sadly.

"Of course not." She said smirking. "You're evil. Devilish. Violent."

"BC, getting me angrier is not the best idea at the moment." I said, my anger slowly starting to rise.

"Lazy. Crazy. A bad boy." She continued.

"BC..." I said standing up straighter and walking towards her. "I really don't want to hurt you." She walked towards me.

"Cruel. Mean. Short tempered." She said. We were close enough we could feel the others breath.

"This is your last warning Buttercup." I growled starting to really get mad.

"And you know what else?" She yelled with a bit a anger. We glared at each other for a minute. I felt a sudden urge inside of me. So I grabbed Buttercups head as she grabbed mine. And we passionately kissed.

My body heated up as I felt her lips on mine. All the anger melted inside of me as all I could think about was this moment right here. We pulled away from each other. She looked me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. I love you the way you are."

* * *

**There you go. I ain't finishing the story quite yet but I will be soon. Anyways please rate and review! :)**


	12. OK, with most people

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls  
Rated T for Teen

**Hey everybody! Didja miss me? **dodges bricks, flaming swords, and a pig** Ok, Ok, I have kept you all waiting for the end (or uh, near the end. I have some tricks up my sleeve). The truth was school started and it was a lot better than I thought it was going to be. Then I didn't have time, and I ran into a different section of fanfiction and it just sucked up time. But I am going to finish this off.**

Summary of the last chapter:  
Butch goes back to school after getting out of jail. He get's trapped by his 3 closest friends. BC comes and helps him out. She calls him all these apparently rude things that she actually loves about him. And she admits her love after they passionately kiss.

* * *

A few weeks later.  
I sat down on the couch and watched TV. Brick was reading and Boomer was on the computer. I looked around. Because of my 'heroic efforts in saving the town', we got a furnished apartment. It had a couches, beds, chairs, desks, all that kind of stuff. We had to provide the things like the TV, and the computer.

I got up and stretched. Even if they now hated me and my bros, I kinda missed Erick, Josh, and Luke. I mean besides being punching bags that didn't fight back they were fun people to hang out with. I would give up time with anybody to hang out with them. The doorbell rang.

OK, with most people.

I went to the door and quickly fixed my hair. I opened the door and saw my girl friend, Buttercup, looking all cute.

"Change of plans Butchy boy. Put this on." She took a blind fold out of her bag and handed it to me. I put it on.

"Ok, I'm blind as a bat. Now what?" I said randomly grabbing around for her hand. She put something in my hands.

"Earplugs. Put them in, then we'll go." She said. I heard her shuffle some stuff in her bag. I put the earplugs in . She took my hand and I felt her lift off the ground I did such and we went somewhere. It would really suck to be like this all the time.

After a while we landed. She put something over my head and then took the earplugs out. I took the blind fold off and looked. We were at the large arena three cities over. My favorite (basketball) team was playing the final game of the playoffs. It was the biggest event ever and tickets were near impossible to get. I looked at B, who was wearing a jersey of my favorite player. She smiled.

"Happy 18th birthday sweetheart. Look at your shirt." She said. I looked and I was wearing my favorite players work out jersey. (I'm not sure of the proper name but it's the jersey that the players practice their plays in and such.) I was so happy.

"Buttercup this, this is all way to much. How did you afford this?" I asked hugging her.

"Does 'worldwide super hero' mean anything to you? I got your jersey for free, I've had this one for a while, and I got our tickets discount. The tickets you can thank Blossom for, she haggled with the owner of the arena." She said hugging me back. "Now come on, I want to get a soda then get to our seats."

We went inside and got drinks, I carried them while Buttercup looked at the tickets. I headed for the stairs but she stopped me and headed into a door on the lower ring. When we finally in I looked around. The arena was packed! Even the expensive seats were filled up. When she didn't head up the stairs here I almost fell over in shock. She had gotten court side seats, to the final playoff game, of my favorite team.

WE got to our seats and sat. We were early but we didn't want to loose our seats. (Follow this tip, show up late to a ball game and you loose your seat. This is for at least baseball and basketball.) I looked at Buttercup.

"BC, I can't believe you did this all. Especially for my birthday I mean," I looked at her sincerely, "I am not worth it. You are beautiful, talented, athletic, smart, kind, and you can see the good in people."

"You are worth it." She said pushing my hair out of my face. "You're handsome, funny, nice, strong, you have skill, and you're the guy I fell in love with."

"You're sure you can love a evil dude like me?" I said looking into her eyes.

"Yes." she said. She kissed me, and I kissed back. The people behind us awh-ed. I smirked.

"Y'all need to get a life." I said putting my arm around her and waiting for the game to start.

* * *

**That's all for now! Did you like it? Again I'm sorry it took so long. But I couldn't really figure out what to do, and if you favorited me as an author you saw that I wrote a story for avatar:the last airbender (cartoon). I may start being a usual in there, I don't know.**

Please rate and review! :)


End file.
